Family above all
by vampfic
Summary: Elijah and Hayley s forbidden love. Will Elijah stand up to Klaus? Will Klaus find happiness in his life? New Orleans is just the beginning. Haylijah fanfic with a Klaroline Bonus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stars lit up the sky when Hayley was alone on the balcony, looking at the beautiful city of New Orleans. She didn`t want to admit it, but she was terrified about having a baby. Especially with Klaus. What was she thinking sleeping with that man, who was now the father of her own unborn child. Klaus had enemies, many enemies, who would do anything to hurt her baby. She wasn`t ready.

She wanted to belong somewhere. She once thought about how amazing it would be to actually have a family, but she didn`t expect her family to be the Michaelson family, the Original family. Klaus was already enough, but Rebekah? Now _that`s_ what she called a drama queen. Although Elijah she had just met. He didn`t look too bad, he seemed nice.

She was in her own bubble when he came and brought her back to reality. Elijah was leaning on the door frame in his suit that he used like a uniform. "I see you`re deep in your own thoughts, perhaps you would like to talk about it?" said Elijah only staring at her with concern.

Actually, she didn`t want to talk about it. He often asked these kind of questions to her. He always found a way to find out what she`s thinking anyway. He understood her. He offered her to come inside, but she refused to. She wanted to stay out here and enjoy the view of the beautiful city. Suddenly she jumped when Elijah appeared behind her in a flash and placed his jacket on her shoulders, and left. She didn`t understand how Elijah who seemed so caring and respectful could be related to Klaus and Rebekah. He looked out for her, and if she needed something she would definetly go to him.

Suddenly her vision started to get blurry, her legs felt like jelly and she thought her head was about to explode. She began to panic, her eyes filled with fear, but she didn`t have the strengh to cry for help. The last thing she saw was the witch bringing her down to the ground before blacking out.

* * *

Everything was in slow motion. She didn`t know what was going on, when she remembered. Her baby. Her eyes shot open as she placed both her hands on her stomach. "Good, you`re awake. Elijah and Klaus will be happy to hear the news that you`re not dead. You`re lucky they found you." Hayley was confused when she saw Rebekah sitting on a chair next to her. She was okay. Her baby was okay. "What the hell happened? Who was that bi-" "Another witch who wanted you dead. Better get used to it. You were lucky Elijah was home. Without him, who knows what would`ve happened to you, not that I care really. He snapped her neck so hard, it almost went flying, now he`s gone looking for Sophie to get some answers."

Hayley was thankful to have Elijah around her. "And Klaus..." "He`s with Marcel, as usual. Men..."

Wow. Klaus was so good to her. Oh wait, she was being sarcastic. The child she was carrying had almost died yesterday by some crappy witch. And this morning he went to see Marcel for his own selfish reasons that weren`t good enough for her. Instead, his brother took care of her and took the time to investigate. Being king of New Orleans was far more important to Klaus than his own flesh and blood? How low of him.

After a couple of minutes Hayley was already back on her two feet, walking around the house like a prisonner. Rebekah called her two brothers telling them the news. She looked annoyed when her conversation with Elijah was over as she snapped her phone shut. "My big brother Elijah ordered me to stay in the house with you, afraid something unfortunate would happen. I was about to go shopping! You ruined my day thank you very much!" Hayley simply rolled her eyes, and didn`t say a word. It wasn`t worth it. She knew Rebekah enough to notice that she was jealous of her. Having the attention of her brothers, the baby and she was now her babysitter. Rebekah dreamed of having a family of her own, being a mother.

Hayley continued walking when she noticed Elijah walking through the front door. She shouted his name but the minute he noticed her presence, his eyes grew dark, veins appeared on his cheeks and sharp fangs appeared. That wasn`t a good sign. She started to run for her life, terrified by the monster that was chasing her. She wasn`t fast enough. She had Elijah`s cold hands around her fragile neck. She tried to escape but it was no use. He suddenly dug one hand in her flesh until he found her heart, and ripped it out of her chest.

She felt like she was drowning. Her body tensed as she cried and screemed. _What the hell was going on?_ Where is she? She suddenly realised she was lying on a concrete floor, surrounded by the darkness of the night. She tried to move but the chains held her in place. "Don`t move. Magic is stronger than you, even if you`re a werewolf." _Hell no_. She had never been saved by Klaus nor Elijah, that witch had entered her thoughts. She`s now back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah was going to bed when he felt like something was missing. He couldn`t put his finger on it. He walked in the long hallways of the house, struggling trying to find out what was bothering him. He stopped when he saw the light still on in the girl`s room. She must`ve fell asleep reading he thought. He held his breath and opened the door slowly trying to not wake her up. When he looked around, she wasn`t there. He was worried. In a flash, he passed through the whole mansion when he arrived on the balcony and saw his jacket on the ground. Where was Hayley? He called Klaus and Rebekah, he knew something was wrong.

"I will go see Marcel. Elijah, you and baby sister will go visit Sophie Deveraux and the other witches." said Klaus.

Elijah and Rebekah stood in New Orleans oldest cemetery. The area was surrounded by mist. They didn`t know what to expect, but they were ready to fight. They looked around the place when they saw a witch. The next thing they know they were under a spell, making them fall instantly on the ground in pain. They tried to get up but it only made it worse. They screamed wanting it to stop but the witch didn`t look like she was going to let them go.

Hayley heard Eliajh and Rebekah outside. She cried for help. Her whole body was shaking in fear and cried in the dark. She was afraid. "Rebekah?! Elijah!? I`m here! Help me!" It felt like hours before help came. The door flew open as Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus came to rescue her. They were covered in blood but she didn`t know who`s blood it was. Klaus broke the metal chains that kept her prisoner without even trying. "I- I thought th- those were some sp- spell..." said Hayley stuttering. "The witch is dead."  
Klaus grabbed her bridal style and walked outside.

* * *

Hayley woke up, afraid where she was going to be. When she realised she was back at the Michaelsons, she was more than happy. She remembered what happened. She would have nightmares for the rest of her life. Being pregnant required eating even more, but she didn`t mind getting off her diet. When she entered the kitchen she froze when she saw him. Elijah smiled politely to her. "Good morning. I hope you`ve had plenty of rest." She couldn`t help but remember that awful dream. It felt so real.

The way he stared into her eyes, how close they were, how it hurt having her heart being ripped out of her. It didn`t feel like a dream. Hayley didn`t look at him, she didn`t want to. "Are you okay? You seem frightened. Tell me what`s on your mind." She hesitated but confessed. It was only a dream after all.

Elijah felt her pain. She was afraid of him. "I apologise. Allthough you know I would never do such a thing." She believed him. He was a good man, he wasn`t Klaus. She gave him a small smile, to let him know that she felt better. She was far more comfortable now that she had told him about the dream. She was no longer afraid. In the blink of an eye he was already standing next to her with a bright smile on his face. "For a pregnant women you are one tough cookie." he said and chuckled. She couldn`t help but giggle. She wasn`t used to hear Elijah speak like this. "And for an old dude you are one heck of an ass kicker! Judging by the blood you had all over your shirt yesterday, I`d say you beat the shit out of someone." He started to laugh as well.

They walked in silence when she asked him: "Do you really think this baby will bring this family back together? Klaus doesn`t even seem to care." "Right now I can only hope that it will." They thought about it.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door furiously. Klaus, who came back without them noticing, turned the door nob when his face was in total shock when he saw who stood in front of him.

The girl only said with a smirk: "May I come in?"

"Caroline?..."


	3. Chapter 3

They all stood there, speechless. Klaus was the first one to speak: "Of course, come in! Missed me that much sweetheart?" She only rolled her eyes and pushed him aside while stepping in. Something was different about her. "Like you cannot even imagine! Can I stay here? Just don`t tell anyone where I am, they`re looking for me" Why would she be avoiding her friends? They`ve figured it out the minute a maid came in the room, to have her corpse on the cold floor, with the last drop of blood remaining on Caroline`s lip. "Well that was delicious." was the last thing Caroline said before leaving the room.

Klaus opened his cellphone and dialled Stefan`s phone number as fast as he could. "What the bloody hell happened to Caroline?!"  
"What you`ve found her? Thank God!She left the minute she found out about her mother. We`ve been worried sick!"  
"What happened to Liz?"  
"You don`t know? She was murdered..."

And that what flipped the switch. Humanity, shut off. Being alone in Mystic Falls, No more parents, no Tyler now that they`ve broken up, Elena was off to college... She was alone, during the time she had needed her friends the most. Klaus felt guilty about leaving her behind. He will make up for it.

Caroline turned off her humanity, but she hadn`t turned dumb. She planned everything ahead. Leaving to New Orleans, seeking Klaus where no one would`ve thought she would be, having a place to stay, money, blood, Klaus would give her everything. He wouldn`t mind seeing her get her hands soaked with blood. And even if he would`ve wanted Humanity Caroline back, he would never, ever hurt her. It was all perfect she thought, smiling all proud of her evil plan. She turned a corner when she bumped into Hayley. Laughing, she shouted: "Hey, who let the dog out of her cage?" "I`ve been asking the same question! A bitch like you shouldn`t mess with a werewolf."

Ouch. She will not let her win. She smiled coldly at Hayley and pushed her as hard as she could. Hayley went flying across the room when she hit the wall, making it tumble down like a wrecking ball. Her head started bleeding like crazy. The only thing that had kept Caroline away was Klaus who came running as soon as he heard the noise. Elijah also came to Hayley as he lifted her in his arms and ran away, containing his rage against the blondie.

Caroline had crossed the line.

* * *

Hayley was unconcience in Elijah`s strong arms. She was strong, she was going to be fine, he tried to convince himself. Her face was covered with blood and for a moment he never wanted to taste someone`s blood as much. Wait, what was he thinking?! He cleaned her face, dabbing a towel on her forehead. Suddenly he wondered what was going on inside her mind. He couldn`t help it, he had to know. He placed his hands on her head and shut his eyes, concentrating.  
He saw her when she was a child. She was surrounded by many kids running around and screaming. She seemed lost. She had no family, a foster kid. He saw her kill that man, crying her heart out when she realised what she had done. When she triggered the curse. Her painful transformation during the full moon, her foster parents that watched her like she was a monster, not even helping her when she was in pain. Not even one tear shed, only disgust when they left her on the streets. She was so young, how could they have done this to her? He then saw her with Tyler, a bright smile on her face. He saw her with Klaus. He watched her whole life and couldn`t help but feel so sorry for her. She`s been through so much in her life.

The vision ended when Hayley woke up. She was too weak to sit up straight. Elijah still held onto her, as she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

Elijah set Hayley in his bead, and tucked her in before leaving to go find Klaus. He found him in the basement, Caroline laughing her head off when she woke up inside a room, locked up. Did he really think he could actually bring the old, weak Caroline back? Klaus was sitting outside the door, his face buried in his hands, frustrated. He didn`t know what to do. He only wanted the real Caroline back. "Niklaus, you will have to contain you`re friend! She hurt Hayley! She can no longer stay here. Tell her to leave immediately."

"Wait! Brother, I cannot. She will stay."

"I beg your pardon? Are you out of your mind Nicklaus? If she stays it will be placing Hayley`s life and your unborn child at risk!"  
Klaus was furious. "She will be staying until she`s fixed, no negociations. She has no other place to go, it would be rude."  
"If she will be staying with us, it is highly crucial that she remains in this room, for Hayley`s sake. She must not hurt the girl.  
Klaus watched Elijah walk away, thinking about the way his brother spoke of her. He was curious. Klaus knew Elijah had feelings for the girl. He couldn`t accept it.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah went all the way back to see how Hayley was doing. He was worried about the baby. He hoped they didn`t lose it once she hit that wall. When he entered the room, there she was, looking like sleeping beauty. The scars on her head had healed due to her supernatural being, although her face was pale like snow, after losing so much blood earlier that day. He walked near the window and closed the blinds, leaving the room in total darkness. "Elijah?" said Hayley weakly. He flashed by her side, happy to see she was awake.  
"Stay still, you lost a lot of blood. You should get some rest."  
"But wait! I`m afraid...would you do me a favor and stay here with me? I do not want to sleep, but a little company would be more fun."  
Elijah hesitated. He didn`t know what to say, but accepted. He sat on the bed right next to her. He couldn`t help but stare into those beautiful green eyes of hers.  
They talked all afternoon with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline fought all day. She knew about the baby, and used it to make Klaus furious. It entertained her.

Last night Sophie came and confirmed that her baby was well and healthy. She was lucky. Hayley got up, stepped in the shower, got dressed, did her hair, makeup and stepped out of the bathroom. She faintly heard this classical melody, and decided to follow it. She was too curious to ignore it. She ended up in Elijah`s room. He was looking outside his window. She sneaked in and turned off the radio with a teasing smile. "You never seem to listen to anything else but classical old granny music." Elijah pretended to look offended and replied : "But that was my jam." She couldn`t help but laugh. He tried to pull it off but his smile was giving it away. "No but seriously, you always look like you have a stick up your ass. I never see you have fun. Let me show you how." She turned the radio back on, changing the channels until "Party Rock" by LMFAO played through the speakers. Hayley sang and danced. She tried to convince him to dance but he remained where he was, not moving an inch, watching her with a shy smile on his face. She wouldn`t let him stand there and do nothing.

Hayley rolled her eyes and took his hands, and he finally gave in. The next minute he was trying to learn how to shuffle. Hayley tried, she really did, but laughed at him. She couldn`t help it. "What? You don`t like my dancing?" Hayley only answered, trying to hide her smile: "Well, you tried..." He instantly looked at her, in a challenging way. "Oh really? You could be surprised. I recently learned how to do the suffle, as you call it. Let me show you how I dance." He changed channels and slow danced. It was the first time Hayley actually felt like a princess. She changed her mind, he was actually a very good dancer after all. She tried to keep up but you know Hayley, that clumbsy girl. She couldn`t stop stepping on his feet. He only laughed. He twirled her around and they actually had fun...until Klaus came in.

* * *

"Brother...I was just um-" said Elijah surprised by his presence, letting Hayley go immediately. "No need to explain, brother. I see." He looked like he was about to explode. He thought about daggering his brother and locking him up in a coffin again. He was furious. "Wait! Klaus nothing happened! He was only teaching me how to dance because I asked him!" He suddenly made a smile, he was annoyed. "No, no. Have at it! Don`t mind me! The last time I saw Elijah this way was when he was with his Celeste! Too bad she had a terrible accident, isn`t that right Elijah?" Elijah wanted to kill him. He did not just threaten Hayley. Before he could answer, Klaus had already left the room.

Klaus went back downstairs, to Caroline. He wouldn`t give in. "Hello, sweetheart! How are you feeling?" she laughed. "How someone feel without having feelings at all?"  
She had a point. "Look, love, I`m still the evil, original hybrid. I won`t be waiting out there forever. I have far more important things to do than babysitting you." He took off her daylight ring and shut the door behind him as her left once again.

Hayley had mixed emotions. It was maybe her hormones with the prenancy and all, but it wasn`t...was it? She wasn`t sure. She was sad. Mad at Klaus. Tired of her life, afraid of being a mother, and more. She had such a complicated life. She was sick and tired of it she danced with Elijah, she felt something. She didn`t know what it was until she saw him again that day. She wanted to see him, to talk to him. She liked him. Why? Why did it have to be Klaus`brother? "Stupid Hayley"she reapeated in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley walked around the mansion. She was a very curious girl. Every time she would explore the house she would find something new. She often went in the library that held books that were very old and fragile, in languages she didn`t understand. She would flip through the pages and close the book...there was no pictures to look at. She didn`t like to read. It was boring, and a waste of time. She would always wait for the movie. One book in particular caught her eye. It was heavy, made of leather, and was handwritten. She flipped through the pages, and realised it was a journal. Not just any journal, Elijah`s journal. She brought it to her room. It`s not like she was stealing or anything. She borrowed it. She wanted to know. Elijah had no facebook account so she had to find another way to stalk him right?

Elijah had been avoiding Hayley. She couldn`t end up like Celeste. Not her. She had a baby, Niklaus`baby. She couldn`t be his. He couldn`t show any affection of any kind towards her, he couldn`t walk with her, talk to her, make her laugh, give her a shoulder to cry on, nothing. He must be more careful. He didin`t want Klaus to have the wrong idea. It`s weird how he felt a connection between each other. Whenever he saw her, he smiled. He would suddenly be happier. But why? And why was Klaus comparing her to Celeste anyway? It`s not like they fancied each other right? He didn`t know what to think anymore.

* * *

Klaus should be thinking about his city. His plan to take it back, to be king again. But he couldn`t when all he though about was his queen. The big bad Original hybrid had a weakness after all. He tried to fight the feeling but it was no use. He felt something for the girl no matter what. He had to make her turn her humanity back on. He suddenly saw the Rebekah walk in. "Rebekah! Baby Sister, I need you`re help. You are a women so you must understand other women right? We-"  
"Bloody hell Nik are you asking me for advice on women? What has gotten into you?" She made a disgusted face. She was not going to have this discussion with her own brother. "Let me finish! You must know that Caroline is chained up downstairs because she turned off her humanity and I need your help to make her turn it back on."

She didn`t want to help the blonde vampire. She hated her! She was Matt`s ex-girlfriend, Klaus loved her and didn`t even have time for his own sister. "What is the reason for her sudden change of attitude may I ask?" "Her mother died, Tyler left her and she couldn`t handle being alone." Rebekah knew what she felt like. She understood her. Rebekah had lost her parents, had never found love and never had any friends. She pitied her. "What do you want me to do?" she gave in. She saw how Klaus was desperate. "It`s quite simple, really. All you have to do is make her feel pain. Something I cannot do." He asked her to torture Caroline. He really had to be desperate. She didn`t want to.

Klaus had gone back to Caroline, who was pale like he had never seen her before. She still had that smirk on her face, she didn`t want to give him any satisfaction. She acted like she was fine, like she couldn`t be broken or didn`t even suffer, didn`t care. "Well hello again, sweetheart." Her eyes shot open at the smell of blood. She didn`t realise how bad she wanted it, needed it. She couldn`t control herself. Klaus immediately noticed her expression and made his signature smirk. Damn he was cruel. "I presume you`re hungry. Look what I`ve got right here!" He held the blood bag in front of her, but didn`t let her have any of it. He was having fun. He approached her slowly, bended over her, opened the cap and teased her. He was so close to her, but not close enough to steal the blood bag from his hands. The smell was making her shake. She was begging. He only winked at her and said: "Sorry, love. This is a treat. You must deserve it." He drank it in a matter of seconds. Caroline shouted. She couldn`t believe him! She hated him, despised him. He through the empty bag behind him, blood all over his mouth. He looked like the devil.

"Sweetheart, if you think this is cruel you don`t know what coming for you. This is only the beginning." He was inches from her face. He played in his hair. "Get the hell away from me you jerk!" she cried. She tried to keep a distance between each other. But he got closer. She suddenly noticed all the blood that was left on his lips. Take what you can get right? She kissed him, tasting the blood. She thought it was going to be nothing but at her surprise she actually felt something. Klaus did not expect her to do that but couldn`t back away. He only kissed her back. He had wanted to kiss her since the first day he had laid eyes on her. She didn`t want to stop either. What was happening to her?

* * *

Hayley was in her bedroom, reading the journal she had found. She had never been so interested in a book until now. She couldn`t stop. She suddenly felt bad for him. She understood everything now. She knew what happened to Celeste. She couldn`t believe how Klaus could`ve done something so cruel to his own brother. And there she was, having a baby with him. How stupid was she?

Suddenly, Elijah walked in the room and she through the book behind her and quickly grabbed another one, and pretended to read it. "Hello. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." He stood at the door, hands in his pockets. Why did the guy wear suits everyday? He should  
go on one of those obsession things on TV. She couldn`t complain because she found him cute anyways. She blushed when she realised she was staring and answered: "Well, um, uh, yeah just reading." He walked in the room and sat ont the corner of her bed: "Oh is that so? What is it about?" Shit. How was she supposed to know? "Um you am going to have to read it to find out, mister." He laughed. He grabbed the book and turned it around and placed it back into her hands: "It would be easier to read if you held the book the right way. I never knew you could read upside down. He simply smiled. Oops.

* * *

Hayley had morning sickness more often now and her belly grew bigger and bigger. She wondered when it would stop growing. The Michaelsons were organising a ball and sadly she couldn`t attend like this. Caroline finally turned her humanity back on and had a hard time coming back to reality after everything she had done. But don`t worry, Klaus had been there to help her of course. Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley had never, ever, seen him so happy. He spend his days showing Caroline New Orleans. He was a complete different man. It was at a point where they were scared. He smiled all the time.

Rebekah and Elijah couldn`t stop speaking about it. "Love is a powerful thing."said Elijah with a sigh.R ebekah had noticed. "Yes, indeed it is, brother. Now tell me why you look so upset. I have a feeling it`s about Hayley am I right? You love her." He was shocked. Was it that obvious? He did have feelings for her, yes.  
"And why would you possibly think that?" he said with a smile. They were teasing each other, like normal siblings. "Well, the fact that you always worry for her, the way you smile whenever you`re with her, the way you get lost in her eyes, the way you speak of her, I`m not blind. I even think she feels the same way." "Maybe you are right but it`s complicated. Even if I did have feelings for the girl, I couldn`t never be with her. We both know that." He frowned. "Talk to Nik. He might allow you to be with her, now that he has found Caroline." Elijah always gave up everything for his younger brother. It was time to think about himself for once.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley looked outside and saw rich snobby people dressed in suits and ball gowns that must`ve cost a fortune. They were all greeted by Rebekah and Klaus at the front door. Vampires needed to be invited in the house to actually be able to walk past the front door, remember? Hayley wasn`t one to dress up like a princess and wait for the clock to strike midnight and flee, leaving a glass shoe behind. Hell no. This wasn`t a farytale, she wasn`t Cinderella. She wasn`t going to have her fairytale ending either. Her prince was off limits. She belonged to another man. She wanted to go, but had to stay in her bedroom. She could barely walk, she could never make  
it to the ball room. So she sat on her bed, at closed her eyes.

Elijah was in the ball room to welcome everyone. He didn`t think it was a good idea having a ball in their home. Klaus wanted to impress Caroline. He only wished he would`ve done something simpler. When everyone was enjoying their meals, the Originals spoke to didn`t want to be rude. Elijah, being impolite? That`s nonsense. By the time he was done speaking to everyone, couples would already be dancing on the dance floor. The way the women`s dresses all spinned around them as they danced to old granny music. Elijah laughed, remembering how Hayley had called it. He didn`t enjoy the party. He wanted to dance with her like they had done the other day. She had never been to a ball. And yet she was the only one that wasn`t there. She was locked in her room. "Excuse me sir? Care for a dance?" A brunette stood there smiling at him, holding her hand towards him. "Of course." He politely smiled, took it and walked on the dancefloor.

* * *

Hayley was bored and fell asleep on the chair next to the window. She suddenly woke up when Elijah had picked her up bridal style. She relaxed and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. He placed her on the bed and said: "Sorry for waking you up, you just looked uncomfortable sleeping in that chair." She didn`t care if he woke her up. She was glad to see him. "Don`t worry about it. You`re here! Why? They ran out of shrimp and got bored?" "There was still shrimp but yes I was bored. I was not having fun, listening to old granny music and such." He gave her a smile, and she only smiled back. He took a deep breath and explained: "And it was boring. I couldnt stop thinking about you, locked up in here and alone. I thought you could use a bit of company." She was so happy to have him here. He left that ridiculously amazing party all for her, to see her, to make her happy.

Everything went silent. "Hayley," he whispered, his face was only inches from mine and the warmth of his breath lit me up like a candle. A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my shoulders rose and fell as I breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of my face and in an instant his lips were on mine. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and my heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in my ear. Elijah stopped when he realised what he just did and apologised before running away.


	7. Chapter 7

What has he done? Elijah was losing it. He was angry at himself for letting himself do that. It would only make things worse he thought. Maybe it was good, really good, but that doesn`t matter. He wished he could start all over. What will Klaus think? Will he find out? The girl`s in danger because of his own actions. He felt guilty. He loved Hayley, but wasn`t allowed to. She was off limits. She was having Klaus`baby for heaven`s sake! He has no chance. It wouldn`t be right! Having your uncle kiss your mother, now that wouldn`t be right for the child. He was the uncle, not the father.

Hayley couldn`t move an inch. Did he really just kiss her, and ran away? What the hell? Was she that of a bad kisser she tought. It felt so right, but deep down she knew it was wrong. She haven`t seen him since. She wanted to talk about it but he wasn`t there! Always left the house before she woke up in the morning. "Have you seen Elijah?" Rebekah just looked at her annoyed and said: "Well I don`t really know what happened but he barely speaks to anyone now." She didn`t know, but she had an idea. She wasn`t the blonde stereotype. She wasn`t dumb.

* * *

Elijah couldn`t take it anymore. He didn`t want to appear childish by hiding all day but he`s had enough. When will it stop? He wanted to bring happiness to his family but what`s the point when he knows he will never find happiness for himself. It was always family above all, and it will always be. He would never find love. Not with his siblings always causing trouble. The only way he met new people was by resolving their mistakes. That`s how he found Hayley right? His phone buzzed but ignored it when he saw Hayley`s phone number. He couldn`t hide forever.

Elijah went back to the Mansion for suppertime. He didn`t really need to eat but it was a time where all the family would reunite and it was something he could never miss. He entered the dinning room, avoiding everyone`s stares and quietly sat down. He didn`t want to look miserable either so he said hello and made small talk. Hayley didn`t buy it for a second. She just cut to the chase: "So where were you Elijah?" He didn`t even look at her but answered: "I was in town." The others noticed the tension between the two and only ate their food in silence.

* * *

Since Caroline apologised to Caroline about the fight the other day, they became close friends. Being the only women who weren`t Michaelsons, they had to stick together. At first it was awkward but now they`re as close as sisters. Caroline would often check up on Hayley and take care of her. Hayley went to see her in her room to ask for advice. It was obvious that Hayley didn`t love Klaus that way, but loved Elijah. She didn`t know what to do anymore. She couldn`t live like this for the rest of her life! "Look, Caroline, this baby was a huge mistake in the first place. It wasn`t supposed to happen this way. I don`t even love him! I love his brother. And I wouldn`t give up my own flesh and blood like my own mother had done to me. I just, I wish it was different." Caroline tried to comfort Hayley. She gave her a big hug and said: "I don`t know what Klaus would say about that. I could try to work something out."

* * *

Hayley slowly walked back to her room when she saw Elijah. "Hey! I need to talk to you!" He noticed her walking in pain, and grabbed her in his arms and headed to her room. He couldn`t leave her like that when he could do something about it right? But when he grabbed her, every bone in his body told him not to. What if Klaus saw him? What if? He gently placed her in her bed. He was about to leave when she yelled at him. "Will you just stop already?! If it`ll make things better I`ll forget about the kiss! I just miss you being around! You were the only one that looked out for me and now you barely look in my direction!" He felt guilty. It`s not like he wanted to be away from her but he told himself that it was for the best. "I am deeply sorry if I made you feel this way, but I cannot continue like this." "Elijah, shut the hell up and look at me! Stop trying to hide, I know what you`re thinking. You and I both know that something`s going on between us but that`s not a reason to ditch me like that! You just left! Do you know how that made me feel?" Was she serious?

"Do not say that! You musn`t think like that! I`m doing this to protect you! I never break my promises! I`s do anything to insure you`re saftey even if it hurts me in the process! I didn`t want to leave! I wanted to stay, I want to be with you!" he shouted back. They were both shocked. Did he just say that he wants to be with her? He calmed down and continued: "Look, Hayley. I am very sorry for my actions. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. Yes, I have feelings for you. Yes, I want to be with you. But we can`t always get what we want. I learned that the hard way. The last time I had feelings for someone was wh-" "Celeste. I know what happened to her."

"I will be the uncle of you`re child. No matter what we do we cannot change that. You`re the mother. Think about what`s best. Klaus won`t accept me loving the mother of his child!" suddenly the door opened and Klaus walked in and said: "You`re right, brother. You two should be more careful, vampires have a good sense of hearing and let me tell you I could hear you loud and clear."

This was not going to end well, thought Hayley.


	8. Chapter 8

"Niklaus, before you do something you might regret, please remember that this gril is carrying your own child. Do not hurt her." said Elijah very worried. He tried to calm his brother down. You never know what he could do.  
"How could I forget? It has been a problem for the past months, brother! I knew something was up between both of you! The fact that you fell for her doesn`t bother me, I`m in love with Caroline! Although the fact that she`s carrying my very own flesh and blood, now that becomes a problem." He was about to attack Hayley when Elijah pushed him away. "Enough!" Elijah was more than furious, there was no word to describe it. He had dark veins on his cheeks, fangs as sharp as knives and his eyes were dark. Hayley had only seen him this way in her dream. Klaus stood up in a heartbeat. "You intend to raise this child? How will you when you cannot contain this rage?! Nilklaus, I`ve tried everything to make this rage inside of you disappear. I`ve spent my entire life trying. I never did anything for myself! I was too preoccupied cleaning up your mess and executing your orders. I would do anything for you, brother! Yet you always put a dagger in my heart."

He walked closer to him, and continued: "Any other person would`ve stopped caring years ago! I`ve spent centuries, wasting my life for you. The least you could do is let Hayley and the child live. Do this, for me, brother."

Caroline and Rebekah watched from a distance without saying a word. They weren`t able to speak. Suddenly Hayley felt like she had been stabbed. She held her stomach and cried. Klaus caught her before she could fall down. "Oh my god, Oh my god!" She screamed in pain. She felt like she was dying. She only heard Rebekah say:  
"Hospital. Now!" She was going to have her baby.

* * *

The time has come. This is it! In a couple of minutes she would be officially a mother. When the doctors asked who was the father, Elijah ordered Klaus to go. He hesitated but Elijah yelled at him to move. "Nicklaus! Go to her! She needs you to be there. You cannot miss this. Now go!" He almost pushed him when Klaus started running.

* * *

Hayley was holding her baby girl in her arms for the first time. She admired the living being in her arms. It was so fragile, she was afraid of breaking her. She told Klaus to come closer and handed her to him. He was speechless. It was funny watching Klaus this way. He was happy. She was a hybrid just like her father. Daddy`s little girl. He gently handed the baby to the mother and said: "I`ll go get Elijah for you."

Elijah was impatient. How long did it take just to give birth!? He was worried. He couldn`t sit still. "Elijah! Stop it! You`re making me nervous." said Rebekah. "Everything will be okay, I promise." He finally sat down beside her. He looked awful. "I think Nik got the message." she continued. She had seen the way he looked. He seemed ashamed at Elijah`s words. Suddenly Klaus came running and said: "It`s a beautiful baby girl! Elijah, Hayley`s waiting for you." Even then he smiled. He encouraged Elijah to go when he hesitated. Was Niklaus okay with this? He didn`t know.

Hayley held her daughter, proud. She was proud of her. She wished her parents could`ve been here to see this. It was hers. She couldn`t believe it. The door opened when Elijah walked in without a word. He was too mesmerized to speak once he laid eyes on the child. Hayley couldn`t be happier to see him. All of the family came in minutes later to see her.

They all came back home. Klaus held his little girl all evening. Hayley was very happy to see that he had taken interest after all. "Did you two choose a name?" Hayley said: "I was thinking Andrea. In the cabin in the woods it was written in a book that contained my family tree the name Andrea. It was supposed to be my name. I think it`s pretty." They all agreed. "Andrea it is then!" said Klaus.

Elijah and Hayley would steal glances at each other from time to time. Everyone saw it. Klaus spoke to Elijah alone. "I am deeply sorry, for everything I have done. Forgive me, brother." he felt guilty. He wasn`t treating his older brother right. After all he had done for him, he never deserved all the terrible things he had said and done to him. "I forgive you. I can see that you`re truly sorry and that`s what matters. It`s all I`ve ever wanted for our family. You finally found happiness, brother. Congratulations!" He said to Klaus with a big smile, and hugged him. He was proud of his brother. "Now it`s your turn to have happiness. It`s the very least I could do after all. You are free to be with Hayley. I will not hurt her, you won`t have to worry about that."  
"But what about Andrea?" said Elijah in complete shock.  
"Oh, I`m still going to be her father! You see, Hayley and I never loved each other anyways. You`re her true love, don`t let me be in your way. The best thing for Andrea is to have as much love around her as possible. I want her mother to be happy, and also my brother."

* * *

It had been a very long day for Hayley. She was finally a mother! She was so happy to have that thing out of her! Gosh she felt great! She placed Andrea in her crib once she fell asleep when Elijah walked in. He had a huge smile on his face. "Everyone`s happy! All thanks to you. You are the one that has brought this family back together after all of these years. Thank you." He tightly hugged her, and kissed her. Why wouldn`t he? Nothing was holding him back anymore! She didn`t argue either. What about Klaus?" "He doesn`t mind. He and I made peace. He apologised and wanted me to finally find true love. He knows how much I love you and said that he wouldn`t be in the way." He didn`t have to say much more, before they started kissing again.

* * *

NiKlaus found love and happiness. He finally got the girl of his dreams, Caroline, and had the most amazing gift of his life, his precious daughter Andrea Michaelson. He was so proud of her. She was a hybrid just like him. Rebekah would treat her like her own, and would spoil her. And as for Hayley and Elijah, they we`re in love. Hayley still struggled being a mother, not knowing because she never really had one, but figured it out. She wasn`t bad actually. Elijah was proud of having his family back together after all of these years, and he also, had the girl of his dreams.

Family above all, together, forever.

* * *

**Hello! If you`re reading this, I would like to thank you because it would mean that you have read my fanfic. It`s quite obvious that this is my first fanfiction so I`m sorry for all the mistakes (I`m french so...) I really hope you liked it! Please Please Please tell me what you think so I can improve! I cannot thank you enough!**

**-Caroline**


End file.
